


Tips for the Bartender

by itadakimasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Possessive Behavior, SasuNaru - Freeform, a little spanking, bartender!Naruto, business-man!Sasuke, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadakimasu/pseuds/itadakimasu
Summary: Sasuke didn’t have a life outside of work, so when Saturday rolled around again and again, he vowed to do something that made him feel human and alive.He went to the club.





	Tips for the Bartender

Sasuke was a busy man. He worked 72 hours a week, 12 hours a day save for Saturday, the only day he had off. He had been the COO of Uchiha Inc. for two years after his father retired and handed the company to him and Itachi. He was in the office day in and day out, busting his ass to please his perfect brother, Itachi, who always seemed to have all his ducks in a row, every i dotted, every t crossed.

Sasuke didn’t have a life outside of work, so when Saturday rolled around again and again, he vowed to do something that made him feel human and _alive._

He went to the club.

The south side of Konoha was littered with clubs, bars, and unsavory brothels where all of the older businessmen go to take the edge off. Sasuke had no interest in any of them but one: Tranquility. It was the only one decent enough to cater to all orientations. It had two stories. The first floor was hetero while the second floor was, well, not.

That was how Sasuke found himself pushing through the sweaty mass of bodies on the first floor toward the back staircase. The closer he got, the faster his pulse raced. It had been at least a few months since the last time due to the sudden increase of clients, but now his body that had been denied this most basic pleasure thrummed with unspent energy as the loud music pumped into every vein and vessel in his blood.

The ringing in his ears got louder and louder until he was finally stepping onto the second floor, his vision instantly filling with grinding pelvises and tongues down throats. Sasuke smirked. This was exactly what he needed. His body already ached to join them on the dance floor, but first thing’s first. He sauntered over to the bar with a smirk still plastered on his face.

He sat down on one of the stools and saw the bartender making a drink about ten stools down. He only saw the back of his head, but saw enough to wonder if that blonde hair was natural.

_Hn, new bartender?_

He brushed it off before turning around in his stool to face the floor, his arms resting on the counter behind him. His dark eyes scanned the crowd as the music seeped through his skin and vibrated every bone in his body. He closed his eyes, content on just feeling the heated air and listening to the murmur of the crowd.

He needed a drink.

“What will you have?” A voice behind him interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke silently thanked the gods that the bartender was able to read his mind. He swivelled his stool around with a smirk.

What met his long awaiting eyes was probably the prettiest, hottest, most fuckable sight to have ever graced the cold raven.

The bartender’s blonde hair was clipped back in the front, a few stray strands poking out and curving around his forehead as blue sapphires looked up at him from under thick eyelashes. Light freckles were delicately sprinkled across his slender nose along with three linear scars on each cheek, and just below that were pouty, peach lips that begged to be kissed.

He wore all black, skin tight clothes, his shirt sinfully clinging to his chest and stretching across his shoulders. His collarbone peeked out just above the neckline of his shirt, prominent and pleading to be marked. The blonde’s figure was slim and curvy, but muscles definitely adorned the blonde’s torso.

Sasuke licked his lips, his throat suddenly very dry. “Gin and tonic.”

The bartender smiled. “Coming right up.”

He turned his back away from Sasuke, giving him a view of his round ass, his black jeans outlining every curve and muscle. Sasuke swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had to have him. There was absolutely no ands, ifs, or buts about it. Sasuke would have the bartender.

After a moment, a glass was set down in front of him. He looked up and into those clear, blue eyes, using every bit of self control he had not to pounce on the unsuspecting blonde before him. Those lips smiled again.

“Enjoy.”

And then he was walking off to tend to another patron.

Sasuke watched him walk away, those hips swivelling with every step he took. He groaned aloud as his pants tightened the slightest bit. He picked up his glass and tipped his head back, draining the cup for all it was worth. He needed more.

As the bartender finished up with the guy across the bar, Sasuke turned around in his stool to face the dance floor once more.

After a moment, the sound of a glass sliding across the bar had him smirking and turning back around toward the smiling blonde.

“You’re new?” Sasuke asked.

The bartender rose his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting the question. “Yes, actually. I started working a week ago.”

“How do you like it?” Sasuke asked as he sipped at his drink and blatantly checked out the blonde.

“It’s great so far. I was the bartender at a different club, but this one interested me more by far,” he replied, seemingly not noticing Sasuke’s appreciative glances.

He grabbed a shot glass from below the counter and quickly concocted a drink. Sasuke watched him work, entranced by those hands that moved and grabbed and slid. He came to when the shot glass was set down in front of him.

“I was famous for this shot.”

Sasuke eyed the purplish liquid before gazing into those blue eyes, grabbing the glass, and tossing the shot down his throat. His tongue burned wonderfully at first contact, and his throat felt like fire. He let the last remnants of liquor linger in his mouth before swallowing, his gaze still locked on the bartender’s oceanic orbs.

“Did you like it?” The blonde boy’s eyes were expectant, his perfect, white teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. Yep, Sasuke was hard.

“I loved it,” Sasuke said, his voice low. The tone must have taken the bartender by surprise if his face was anything to go by. The raven smirked smugly. The blonde looked to be shaking the previous moment off as he rubbed the back of his neck cutely.

“So, you come here often?”

Sasuke let a feral grin stretch across his lips. “It’s been awhile since my last visit. My life got pretty hectic for a moment, but I try to make it every Saturday.”

The bartender chuckled lightly. “Confident or desperate?”

Sasuke rose his eyebrows and smirked at his words. “Looking for a distraction is probably more accurate.”

The bartender chuckled once more but didn’t answer as he swept his eyes across the bar in search for any new customers. Sasuke admired the way his blue eyes flickered and the way his eyelashes seemed to flutter in slow motion as he blinked. He wanted those eyes on him again.

“So, your previous statement about you being more interested in this club than the others… does that make you gay?” Sasuke asked. The blonde’s eyes flicked to his, and he stood still and silent for a few moments before smirking in response.

“What gave it away?” The blonde leaned against the counter behind him, his hands on his hips. His body was completely open and on display. The same body Sasuke would soon be pounding into if the night went his way.

Sasuke leaned forward. “How about I show you?”

He knew he was biting the bullet, but he needed the bartender, dammit.

Sasuke didn’t miss the slight catch of breath, his blue eyes sparkling under the blacklight. Then he was looking down and to the side.

“I don’t know…” the blonde then looked around at the crowd of dancers. “My job…”

Sasuke wouldn’t take no for an answer. “When do you get off?”

His eyes snapped back to Sasuke. “Two am.”

Sasuke glanced at his watch. Only 45 minutes. He looked back up at the bartender.

“I’ll be waiting outside,” he smirked at the surprised anticipation that crossed the other’s features. He held out his hand. “Sasuke.”

The boy hesitated before slipping a warm hand into his. Sasuke felt electricity from his touch. “Naruto. It’s nice to meet you.”

oOo

Sasuke breathed in the crisp air of Konoha as he leaned against the outside wall of the club and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. He watched drunk people leave with their one night stands, his mind drifting to his own lover for the night.

Besides the obvious sexual attraction that was there, Sasuke felt something different. It was a feeling he’d never experienced with his past lovers. Especially only minutes after meeting him. It was a deep warmth in his chest, a grumbling fire that roared to life inside him. He wanted more.

Sasuke tugged his hand out of his pocket to check the time. 2:05. He closed his eyes, arching his neck back so that his head bumped with the brick wall behind him. His breath puffed out into the cold night as thoughts of the pretty blonde continued to flood his mind. His recently flaccid dick began to awaken once more and he groaned into the still air. Where was his pretty blonde?

“Hey.”

Sasuke shuddered as warm breath hit his neck, contrasting beautifully with the coolness of his skin. He cracked his eyes open and turned his head, the desire inside him tripling at the sight of his Naruto.

His lips and cheeks were red from the cold and his freckles seemed even more pronounced than they were in the club. Sasuke’s fingers itched to bury themselves in that blonde hair and pull him into a fierce kiss, but he refrained.

“So…” Naruto trailed off. He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

Sasuke followed his hand with hungry eyes before pushing off of the wall and grabbing the blonde’s small frame by his shoulders, pinning him to the side of the club with ease. Those blue, blue eyes widened in shock, his body molding into Sasuke’s deliciously. His slender throat contracted around his adam’s apple as he swallowed, pulling Sasuke’s focus instantly.

Without further hesitation, Sasuke slid his hands down to Naruto’s waist, leaned down, and licked a slow trail from his sharp collarbone to his ear lobe which he pulled into his mouth and lavished with his tongue. A breathy whimper filled the space between the two, and it took all of Sasuke’s control not to take the bartender right there.

“ _Sasuke._ ”

He pulled away to gaze into dark, dilated oceans that screamed for Sasuke to _touch him._ Sasuke would have gladly complied if it weren’t for the curious onlookers who were entering and exiting the club. The raven growled, quickly moving his body to cover the blonde’s.

_He’s mine! Maybe just for tonight, but…_

Sasuke’s dark eyes roamed over the body before him. Naruto’s head was turned to the side, his eyelashes fluttering where his eyes struggled to stay open. His chest heaved up and down, and his hands tightened their grips on Sasuke’s forearms.

_Mine._

Then Sasuke was pulling Naruto to his chest so that the latter’s feet weren’t touching the ground. A surprised noise escaped the blonde’s pink lips, but he otherwise kept quiet. In a flurry, Sasuke rushed them both to the street, quickly flagged down a taxi, and got them both comfortably seated and buckled inside the car.

It didn’t take long for them to reach Sasuke’s apartment. They were a tangle of limbs and tongues as they stumbled their way up the stairs, neither of them liking to keep their hands off of one another for a second. At the door, Sasuke shoved his key into Naruto’s hand.

“Unlock,” he said before latching onto Naruto’s back, his tongue dancing across the nape of his neck as he pushed his hips into the boy’s enticing ass. The frame beneath him shuddered as he struggled to get the key in the lock. After a moment, the door swung open, and they staggered inside, Sasuke’s mouth never leaving Naruto’s sweet skin.

Naruto moaned and whimpered, pushing back into Sasuke’s firm body. The blonde’s hardness seemed about ready to burst, and he was getting quite impatient. With a speed unnoticed by Sasuke, Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck and his legs around his waist.

Sasuke easily supported the boy’s weight, his hands gripping and massaging his ass cheeks hungrily. Naruto leaned in so that his breath hit the side of Sasuke’s face.

“Hayaku,” Naruto whined and tried to work up a rhythm with his pelvis against Sasuke’s hard stomach. “Hayaku, Sasuke- _sama._ ”

An animalistic growl ripped from Sasuke’s throat, and he came forward to claim the boy’s lips in a passionate kiss. Color flashed behind Sasuke’s eyelids at first contact. Naruto’s lips tasted of sweet mint and coffee and something so undeniably _him._ It was warm and addicting, and Sasuke found that he wanted more.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, his fingers pressing into broad shoulders as he moved his lips against Sasuke’s almost desperately. Sasuke grunted before shifting Naruto’s weight in his hands and making his way to his bedroom at the end of the hall. He slipped his tongue into the smaller boy’s warm cavern and languidly explored every inch, kneading the round globes beneath his hands.

Naruto was a pliant body against his own, so willing to move exactly the way Sasuke wanted. It turned him on more than anything ever had before.

Finally, the bartender was on his back on Sasuke’s bed, his tan cheeks flushed prettily. Sasuke’s hands looked large in comparison to Naruto’s body as they ran up and down his sides, feeling the canvas beneath him with curious fingers.

“ _Naruto,_ ” Sasuke growled before pushing his shirt up to lick at the soft skin covering his lean torso. He kissed a hot trail up to his perfect, pink nipples before taking one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub until it was perky against his lips.

“Nngh, Sasuke. So good,” Naruto moaned out as his fingers came up to bury themselves in Sasuke’s hair. The raven pulled up to gaze into dark blue pupils, his dick twitching at the sight.

They gazed at one another until it became unbearable for either of them to keep away. They came forward into a bruising kiss, Naruto’s fingers pulling at dark tresses and Sasuke’s grip tightening on prominent hips.

Their tongues battled, and their faces pressed closer and closer together until their wasn’t a breath of space between them. However, just that touch alone wouldn’t be enough for either participants.

As if their minds were in sync, their hips met in the middle much like their lips did a few moments before. They broke away from the kiss, the many sensations being too much for them to handle.

Sasuke was overcome by desire, the hunger inside of him growing until all he could do was grind against the boy beneath him with reckless abandon. The blonde mewled and bucked his hips in response, his mind shutting down from complete ecstasy.

“S- Sasuke, please. It’s not-” Naruto was cut off by Sasuke’s hands ripping his shirt over his head before doing the same with his own shirt. Naruto gasped at the sight of Sasuke’s well-toned stomach, all creamy skin stretched across muscled abs. Sasuke leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Naruto’s wrists, pinning them beside his head. His thrusting continued albeit at a more gentle pace.

“What was that, my little bartender?” Sasuke purred, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the blonde’s neck. Naruto moved his head to the side subconsciously to expose more of his neck to his dark-haired lover.

“J- just that-” he broke off with another moan. “It’s not- not enough t- to feel you _around_ me.”

Sasuke stopped his ministrations on the slender neck, raising his head to look into cobalt orbs. _Did he mean…? Already?_

“Naruto,” Sasuke murmured huskily. Without any thought or hesitation, Sasuke latched onto Naruto’s neck with his teeth, biting and licking viciously as his hands worked to remove his own pants and the blonde’s black jeans.

Naruto writhed impatiently and lifted his hips to facilitate Sasuke’s actions. Then, Sasuke was mouthing at the tight, black fabric of the bartender’s briefs, the thin material the only thing keeping Sasuke’s mouth away from the boy’s cock.

“ _‘Suke,_ ” Sasuke groaned at the sound of his name spilling from bitten, cherry lips. “Please. _More._ ”

And Sasuke couldn’t argue with that request.

Ripping Naruto’s underwear off, he was left staring dumbly at the length before him, desire washing over him wave after wave. His dark eyes flicked up to cloudy oceans before the urge inside him was too much to restrain.

He quickly came forward and engulfed Naruto’s hot member, his curious tongue immediately finding purchase on the vein running down the underside.

Naruto bucked wildly as his hands flew to dark tresses, and his eyes shut tightly against the sudden stimulation. Sasuke moaned around his flesh, his own hands coming up to grip his slender waist.

The blonde whimpered when Sasuke’s mouth moved down until his nose made contact with his neatly trimmed hair before coming back up to suckle at the head. His tongue pushed forward to play with the slit until Naruto was a boneless heap beneath him, pawing at Sasuke’s face and neck.

Sasuke managed to smirk around the boy’s cock, moving one of his hands down to his sac which he tenderly caressed and fondled. Naruto moaned loudly, his fingers tightening in Sasuke’s hair.

“To- Too much. I’m-”

But Sasuke ignored his companions frantic words, intensifying his suction on Naruto’s leaking member. However, when Sasuke knew Naruto was at his limit, he pulled off with an obscene _pop_ and licked his smirking lips.

Naruto threw his eyes open in shock as he stumbled over his words.

“B- B- Bastard!”

Sasuke chuckled breathily before leaning down until his mouth pressed against Naruto’s neck, running up to kiss the shell of his ear.

“I’m sorry. I must have misunderstood you when you said it’s _not enough._ ”

He heard Naruto’s breath catch before his hands were gripping at Sasuke’s stomach.

“Or was I right to stop before it got too…” Sasuke paused to kiss Naruto's neck. “… _heated?_ ”

“Y- You… I-” Naruto dipped his fingers beneath Sasuke’s briefs. “Just… _take me._ ”

It didn’t take long after those words were spoken until Sasuke was kneeling down between Naruto’s legs with a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand. As he uncapped the bottle and lathered the slick substance onto his fingers, his eyes were locked on Naruto’s, repeatedly scanning them for any sign of discomfort. Naruto just stared back with hooded eyes, clouded with desire and dilated with lust. That was all Sasuke needed.

As he settled his left hand on Naruto’s thigh with a reassuring grip, his right hand travelled down until his fingers gently traced and prodded his entrance. The blonde sucked in a breath of air before shakily exhaling, his fingers tightening on the sheets. Sasuke smirked before running his hand up and down the smooth thigh beneath it. Naruto smiled gratefully and nodded his okay.

Sasuke pushed the first finger in slowly until it was fully sheathed inside Naruto’s heat. The raven’s breath picked up speed.

“Kami, Naruto.”

Sasuke felt tentative fingers stroke his jaw before a breathy voice penetrated the thick air.

“Move.”

_Thank goodness._

Sasuke pulled his finger out and pushed back in a few times until he felt Naruto loosen around him. He pulled back again before adding another one. Sasuke groaned at the thought of that same heat surrounding his now leaking cock.

Naruto wrapped his legs around his companion’s waist and pulled him closer to his body. Sasuke scissored his fingers until Naruto was ready for a third finger which he added shortly after. The bartender was a panting mess beneath him, squirming and pushing back onto Sasuke’s fingers. The raven grunted at the sight, his fingers hooking just to get more of those beautiful sounds to fall from that sinful mouth. Naruto cried out as Sasuke struck that bundle of nerves inside him.

“Now, Sasuke! Please! Hayaku!”

That was all Sasuke needed for him to pull his fingers out, smirking when Naruto whined at the loss. He reached for the condom that was tossed aside before tearing the wrapper open and rolling it on. He positioned himself above Naruto and aligned himself with his entrance. His fingers traced the curious whisker marks on the other man’s cheeks, kissing his eyelids tenderly.

“Naruto.”

Naruto opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them. He parted his lips at the sight of his lover for the night: dark, possessive eyes and bitten lips.

_How beautiful._

And then Sasuke was pushing into Naruto’s heat, his hands dragging down before tightly gripping his hips

“Nngh, Naruto.”

Naruto moaned and arched his back into Sasuke’s firm frame, his fingers clawing at his back harshly. Sasuke stopped halfway to give Naruto time, but Naruto seemed to have other ideas. He tightened his legs around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him in until he was fully seated inside of him. Sasuke growled as Naruto’s tight passage closed over him, his cock about ready to burst.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. “Naruto. Such a dirty slut,” was all he said before pulling out and plunging into him roughly. Naruto screamed before wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s neck and holding on for dear life.

The relentless thrusting continued as Sasuke captured Naruto’s lips in a bruising kiss. He kissed down Naruto’s neck before licking the shell of his ear and nipping at his earlobe.

“You like that, huh, Naruto? You like this cock inside you, pounding you into the mattress. Filling you up like you’ve never been filled before,” Naruto moaned at Sasuke’s words, his hole clenching around Sasuke’s deep thrusts. “I’m the only one who can do this for you. The only one who knows exactly what you want.”

Sasuke lifted Naruto’s hips to meet his, his cock coming in at a different angle.

“Ahh, Sasuke! So good! Don’t stop!”

“You see, _Na-ru-to_? I’m the only one who can satisfy you.”

Naruto’s breath came out in harsh pants, his legs coming down to rest limply at Sasuke’s sides as the raven continued to harshly pound into him.

“Say it, Naruto! Say I’m the only one!”

Sasuke thrusted deeper, hitting Naruto’s prostate dead on. Naruto let out an appreciative moan, his head arching back.

“Say it!”

A large hand quickly went from Naruto’s hip to pumping his dick, his thumb roughly rubbing his slit. Naruto screamed and arched his back.

“O- only you, Sasuke-sama! I love that cock! I love the way it fucks me!”

Naruto’s needy, breathless voice almost had the raven toppling over the edge. As he looked down at the pliant body beneath him, the lust inside him tripled, and his desire to cum and make his lover cum tripled with it.

Sasuke groaned as he plunged further into Naruto’s tight heat. His pace became relentless as the heat in his stomach grew. The bartender’s sweet ass squeezing around his cock had his eyes rolling back in his head and his hips stuttering in an attempt to go even faster.

Naruto’s moans and whimpers penetrated the air and filled Sasuke’s head. The raven would never forget that sound.

“Such a slut. So needy for my cock.”

“Take me, Sasuke! M- make me cum! Cum i- inside me! Please, Sasuke- _sama_!”

The sound of Naruto’s desperate voice, his arms around his neck, his body heat, his cock in his hand, it was all too much. Sasuke pumped Naruto’s dick faster as he quickened his painful thrusts. He leaned down to bite Naruto’s shoulder possessively.

“Cum with me, Naruto. Cum for me.”

Naruto screamed loudly before his seed was spilling out onto Sasuke’s fingers. His muscles clenched around Sasuke’s cock and then the raven was cumming into his condom with a growled grunt. He lazily pushed into Naruto a few more times before exhaustion took over and he was falling beside Naruto onto the bed.

“Wonderful,” Sasuke muttered, planting kisses over Naruto’s neck and shoulder. “Just wonderful.”

The blonde’s breath stuttered out of him unevenly as he rolled onto his side toward Sasuke. The dark-haired man smiled down at him before leaning in to kiss Naruto’s lips, abused and red from the blonde biting them.

Sasuke savored the sweet taste of Naruto as their lips tenderly moved together, their hands drifting towards each other until their fingers were intertwined. He felt Naruto’s breath against his lips as a happy sigh escaped his mouth, and his fondness for the bartender tripled at the sound.

Suddenly, the events of their past love-making came rushing back to Sasuke, and his eyebrows furrowed as concern washed over him. He released Naruto’s hand and let his own hand drift towards the blonde’s ass.

Naruto’s face scrunched up as Sasuke’s finger breached his entrance, searching for any signs of tearing.

“I was too rough…” Sasuke muttered, more to himself than to Naruto. Guilt flooded his chest, and the desire to get away from the bartender gripped his heart. But before he could make a decision to do so, Naruto’s hands were grabbing the sides of his face and lips were fiercely slamming against his own.

Sasuke’s confusion didn’t allow him to respond at first, but soon after, the warmth of Naruto’s lips coaxed his own lips open, and their tongues danced together.

After a moment, Naruto pulled away and looked into Sasuke’s onyx eyes.

“Did you hear me complaining?” Naruto asked, caressing Sasuke’s cheekbones with his thumbs. Sasuke’s eyes widened before that same fond smile returned to his face, and the two men were kissing again.

“I don’t want you to leave…” Sasuke admitted in between kisses. His hand tightened its grip on the blonde’s hip.

Naruto smiled into their kisses. “Then tell me not to, and I won’t.”

The raven pulled away slowly, seriousness overcoming his features—and then it was his turn to hold Naruto’s face in between his hands.

“Stay,” he leaned forward to press his lips against a heated cheek. “Stay with me, Naruto.”

Naruto deep blue eyes shimmered, and the smile he directed towards Sasuke had the raven’s heart pounding in his chest.

And then their bodies moved and melted together once more as they fell back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do?


End file.
